Don't Play With Fire
by Meg0613
Summary: Set post Legitimate Rape (season 14), My take on how Liv tells Barba the truth about her father.


Don't Play With Fire

 _A/N There has been much discussion lately on whether or not Barba knows about Liv's father. Julie Martin said on Twitter last week that it the answer had not been established and asked what fan's thought. Of course most Barson shippers say yes. Here's my take on it thanks to GrassySVU67 for letting me run with her idea. This is set post Legitimate Rape (season 14)._

Olivia took a sip from her drinking in an effort to ready herself for what she knew was coming. He had no doubt heard by now that Avery Jordan had disappeared with her son, defying the court order allowing the man who raped her visitation with their son. He had also no doubt heard that she and Rita were the last two people to see her. The text she had received from him simply said _Forlini's ASAP,_ meaning this was not a conversation he wanted to have in either of their offices.

"Go ahead and make his a double Frank." Olivia told the bartender as she finished her glass of wine and he poured her another.

"Court go badly?" Frank asked as he set a double scotch on the counter in front of the empty stool next to Olivia.

"No, this time it's a little more personal." She explained tracing the rim of her glass with her finger looking up when Frank cleared his throat just as she heard the bar door slam shut. Olivia took a deep breath as she turned to face him, the anger on his face unmistakable.

"You needed to see me Counselor?" She said dryly.

Barba did not bother to answer her question or greet Frank, he picked up the drink that was obviously waiting for him, taking a long sip before speaking.

"Booth" he said nodding his head in the direction of the small table in the back where they sat sometimes when they needed more privacy. Olivia not bothering to argue, nodded gathered her glass and purse and settled into her usual spot at their table waiting for him to start.

"Have you lost your damned mind?" He spat out in the closest thing Barba could get to a whisper when he was angry.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked.

"Don't try that with me Detective, the word is out that you and Calhoun helped Avery Jordan go against a court order. I expect that kind of thing from her but you are supposed to know better."

"I do know better Barba I know much better than you think what all of this is going to cost Avery and Theo. Their life, their relationship is going to be hard enough without having to see that man for three hours every Saturday." Olivia asserted her own anger beginning to rise.

Barba took another sip from his drink, "Liv, I understand that empathy is what makes you good at your job but this time it could cost you your job, you broke the law." He countered, his anger turning to concern.

"You worried about my job or your own?" She retorted, wincing a little when she saw the jab had stuck harder than she intended. She reached across the table and placed her hand on his, "My job is fine Barba, nobody knows what happened after Rita arrived, and I can honestly say I do not know where Avery is."

Barba shook his head, "You are playing with fire."

Olivia shrugged, "I'm used to getting burned."

"Yes, but I've never seen you cross this kind of line before, what was about this one? Was it the kid?" He asked her, having learned that any case involving kids pulled at her especially hard.

Olivia finished her second glass of wine and briefly paused before answering him, "You could say that. You could also say that Theo and I have a lot in common." She glanced at him to see if he understood but could see that he needed more confirmation, "that Avery and my mother have a lot in common."

She watched as the full understanding took hold on his face and he reached back for her hand, "You could have told me Liv, I would have helped you figure something out."

Olivia gave his hand a soft squeeze and shook her head, "Stay away from the fire Barba, we don't need to both get burned."

Barba nodded, but inside he already knew the truth, that given the opportunity he would walk through fire and risk it all for her.

The End


End file.
